Digimon Adventure 02: Been There Before
by Frozen Phoenix
Summary: On the way to the park to meet Tai and practice for an important game, Davis sees T.K. and Kari together. Arriving at the park confused and upset, he gets some advice from Tai, who knows how he's feeling. *Davis/Tai friendship fic*


** Notes:** After months of sitting in my computer growing dust so to speak, I finally present the finished work. There is some slight Takari in this story even though I don't necessarily support either it or Daikari and also Sorato and Taiora mentions. The scene that Davis mentions pertains to my other Davis friendship story, A Day With the Guys. If you want to know the real story about it, then you can read about it there. Enjoy.**__**

**Disclaimer:** Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and of Bandai.

* * *

Been There Before

By Frozen Phoenix

            "Demiveemon, I thought I asked you to wake me up early today!" A voice grumbled loudly.

            "I did Davish! But then you said to let you sleep!" A smaller voice argued. 

"And you listened to me?" 

It was late in the afternoon and Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya was late. He had woken up when he heard his sister Jun yelling about there being no more hot water for her shower and nearly had a coronary when he found out exactly what time it was. At that point, Demiveemon wasn't sure which of the Motomiya children were louder. __

_Of all the days I had to_ _pick to be late, why did it have to be today?_ Davis grumbled mentally. He was supposed to meet Tai at the soccer field at the Elementary School earlier that morning. Davis' soccer team had a regional game coming up and Tai, being not only a great friend, but also captain of his high school team, had offered to give Davis some pointers.  

Though months ago, Davis might have been wary of getting help from the leader of the DigiDestined, allowing his arrogance to override his common sense, but now he was glad for the offer, he looked up to Tai and knew that whatever advice he could get from him would only be beneficial.       

Demiveemon bobbed every so often from inside of Davis' backpack, sometimes pulling his head up from inside of it to see where they were going. He would have kept his head outside of the backpack permanently, but with everything that had recently happened, people still were wary of digimon, even one as small and adorable as a blue Demiveemon. 

            "Davish, are we there yet?" Questioned his partner curiously. 

            Almost." Davis answered his partner. As he continued running past the numbers of pedestrians, something caught the small Digimon's eye. While Davis was too preoccupied with trying not to run into anyone, Demiveemon glanced over his head at a couple walking a few feet ahead of them. 

            "Hey Davish, isn't that T.K. and Kari?" He finally asked.

Davis came to halt. "Huh? T.K. and Kari? Where?" He asked skeptically.

Though he was unable to point, Demiveemon indicated the direction using his head. "Over there!" 

Looking straight ahead, Davis finally noticed the couple and when he caught sight of T.K.'s familiar white hat and Kari's pink, fingerless gloves, he knew that Demiveemon had been correct. A smile began to sweep across his face and he began running again, anxious to see his friends. Though he and T.K. weren't always on the best of terms, especially when it came to Kari, Davis still considered him a close friend. 

            Hey guys!" He called out, trying to get Kari and T.K.'s attention over the sounds around them. But it was what he saw next that stopped him in his tracks. Without turning around, Kari and T.K. joined hands and laughingly continued on, Davis' cry obviously unheard.

Watching them get lost in the crowd, Davis felt his heart sink.  

_I always knew something was going on between them._ He thought dejectedly. And even when they themselves had denied it, he couldn't help but be slightly suspicious. _And I guess I was right. _The thought brought him no happiness, only made him more upset.__

From within the backpack, Demiveemon couldn't help but notice his partner's unease. "Davish?" 

"Yeah?" Davis responded distractedly.

"Aren't you going to see T.K. and Kari?"

Davis sighed miserably. "No. Let's go" The feelings of foolishness, combined with his distress, motivated Davis to begin walking again, though he was far less determined than he had been to reach his needed location. 

~*~

In a large soccer field, outside of Odaiba Elementary School, two figures stood waiting near the bleachers. One resembling an orange dinosaur fidgeted while the other, a young man by the name of Taichi "Tai" Yagami, with bushy brown hair that seemed to defy all the laws of gravity and similarly colored eyes was just as impatient, though he did a better job at masking it.    

            "Tai, are you sure that Davis said he would meet you here?" Agumon inquired. 

            "Of course I am." Tai replied assuredly to his Digimon partner. "Davis may be a little out there at times, but he wouldn't forget our meeting, especially since he's the one who planned it!" 

            "Hmm…" Agumon muttered thoughtfully, placing a clawed hand to his chin. "It looks like you aren't the only person who's grown up Tai." 

Tai grinned. "You're not kidding. But Davis is still late, so I guess some things never change." 

Agumon nodded. "But what do we do until he gets here?" 

His smile broadening, Tai reached towards a sports bag, which sat unobserved beside him. He unzipped the bag quickly before extracting a slightly worn soccer ball. 

            "Davis or no Davis, there's no reason why I can't get a little practice in while we wait." Tai explained as he dropped the soccer ball on the ground. "That's why we came out here to begin with."

            "That's true." Agumon responded. "How about a little one-on-one?" 

Tai pretended to deeply consider his partner's suggestion as he began dribbling the ball to the center of the soccer field, while Agumon followed close behind him. 

            "I don't know…" Tai spoke thoughtfully, doing his best to conceal a smile. "The last time we did that, you ended up popping the ball." 

Agumon blinked, looking slightly affronted.   

            "It was an accident, you know that Tai."  

            "You tried to catch the ball with your claws." 

            "Only because I forgot that you're not supposed to touch it with your hands." Agumon protested. "But I remember now." 

Finally cracking the smile he had worked so hard to hide, Tai nodded.

"Alright, we'll play one-on-one." Tai's smile became a slightly cocky smirk. "But don't think I'm going easy on you because you're my partner. You still owe me those scoops of ice cream from the last time."

            "You're on!" Agumon replied energetically as he got into what he considered a stance worthy of a soccer player . 

Tai moved opposite of Agumon, preparing to begin their game, when he noticed someone familiar. Straggling into the soccer field was none other than the late, aforementioned Davis. But the slowness of his movements made Tai frown. 

            _You'd think he'd pick it up the a little._ He thought to himself. _He's late enough as it is. _

           "Hey Davis!" Tai shouted, "What took you so long?"

The younger DigiDestined didn't respond, even as the top half of Demiveemon body waved and yelled from his open backpack. 

Agumon soon mirrored Tai's worried frown. "Um Tai, I think something's wrong."

~*~

Davis felt as though he was walking through a fog. Even with Demiveemon offering directions and words of encouragement from his backpack behind him, Davis just couldn't seem to snap out of his dark thoughts. 

_I thought I was over my crush on Kari, _he mused morosely. _That I was happy enough having her as just my friend. _The sudden image of T.K. and Kari joining hands filled Davis' mind and he clenched his hands in frustration. 

Davis heard Tai's voice yelling ahead of him and didn't look up. It wasn't until the older DigiDestined and his partner had walked right in front of him that he took real notice of them. 

           "For someone's who late," Tai said with a small measure of impatience. "You sure took your time." 

Davis glanced at him, his face coloring slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry," He murmured. "I woke up kind of late."  

          "I can tell." Tai replied dryly. "But why don't you tell us what's _really_ going on."

          "Nothing's going on." Davis answered evasively. 

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Sure. And people walk around like zombies just for the heck of it." 

Feeling more embarrassed than before, Davis frowned. 

          "C'mon Davis." Tai continued. "Whatever it is, you can tell us." 

          "Davish, you should tell him about T.K. and Kari." Demiveemon, who had been listening curiously, piped up. 

          "T.K. and Kari?" Agumon repeated, baffled.

          "What about T.K. and Kari?" Inquired Tai, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

          "Demiveemon and I saw them today. Together." Davis relented dejectedly. 

          "Kari told me that she and T.K. got together a few days ago and that they were waiting for the right time to tell everyone else." Tai frowned. "I guess you found out first." 

Davis snorted. "Yeah, I guess so." 

Tai sighed and glanced away. "Believe it or not Davis, I know exactly how you feel." He paused, as though caught up in an old memory. 

          "Tai…" Agumon began, knowing the event that Tai was referring to. 

Turning back to the his friends, Tai gave a ghost of a smile. "I found out about Matt and Sora's relationship at Matt's concert last Christmas when I saw Sora outside Matt's dressing room with some cookies she made for him." 

Davis' eyes widened. 

          "What happened next?" He asked with unmasked curiosity. 

Tai's smile faded. "Sora told me she wanted to catch Matt to see if he was doing anything after the concert. She tried to be normal, but I could tell she was worried. We've been best friends since we were kids and she was afraid of hurting me. Always worried about the feelings of other people instead of herself, that's just how Sora is." 

          "Were you guys…" Davis blurted out before realizing how nosy it sounded. 

But Tai didn't call him out on his rudeness. "Not really." He admitted uncomfortably. "We were just friends, we argued about stuff and always made up in the end. You should have heard the one Sora and I had a few years ago-all over a hairclip I bought her!"

Davis blinked. 

          "A hairclip?" 

Tai laughed lightly. "Yeah, a hairclip. Sora thought I didn't like her hair and when I said I never saw it because of her hat, she was even madder and said I didn't like her hat…it was all very confusing." 

          "It sounds really confusing just hearing about it." Agumon added honestly. 

Becoming serious once again, Tai gazed at Davis. "I know how much it hurts right now Davis, but it does get better. And as much as you want to, you shouldn't blame T.K. After everything that's happened between you two, you ended up becoming friends and shouldn't let this mess things up." 

Davis sighed. It would have made things a lot easier to pretend T.K. had "stolen" Kari from him. But as painful as it was to admit, Davis knew Kari had never been "his." The three of them had been friends and Kari had made her decision. Still he felt a little better talking about it. 

          "Tai?" His voice was somber.  

          "Yeah?" 

          "Thanks." 

Tai gave a smile and quick shrug. "No problem. I'm glad I could help." 

         "So, are you are going to show me those pointers or what?" Davis asked, changing the subject swiftly. 

          "Of course." Tai responded with a smirk. "And judging from your last game, you could use them." 

Davis feigned insult. "That hurt Tai. Maybe I should tell Kari the truth about her big brother, 'Taichi the hentai'." 

Tai's expression wavered between indignation and humiliation. "That…wasn't my fault! I thought all of the girls had already left the locker room!" 

Now it Davis who smirked. "Sure you did." 

Agumon glanced at Tai inquisitively. "When did all this happen?" 

Blushing slightly, Tai glared at Davis. "A few weeks ago, when Matt and I sent you and Gabumon to the Digital World and went to surprise Ken and Davis." 

          "Don't forget that Ken and I handed your butts to you on the soccer field at Ken's school." Davis added smugly. 

Tai rolled his eyes. "You wish. Matt and I owned you." 

          "No way!" Davis retorted.  

          "You want to play and find out?" Tai challenged. "I _might_ go easy on you." 

Working his way out of his backpack and placing it (with Demiveemon still within) on the ground, Davis grinned. "You're on Tai." 

Demiveemon hopped out of the backpack and sat next to Agumon while Tai and Davis walked to the center of the soccer field.

          "I told Tai that he and Davis have really grown up." Agumon said. "It looks like I right." 

Demiveemon frowned. "Doesh that mean they won't need ush?" He inquired worriedly. 

As if in answer, Tai yelled across the field. "Agumon, Demiveemon, what are guys waiting for?"  
  


          "Yeah," Davis echoed. "We can't do this without you!" 

The In-Training and Rookie glanced at one another and smiled secretly before running towards their partners…

~*~ 

Later that evening, Davis stood by the kitchen telephone. The house was quiet, his parents were going to be working late and Jun was out stalking-or rather "seeing" fellow DigiDestined Jyou "Joe" Kido's older brother Shuu. Demiveemon was blissfully resting on Davis' bed, their soccer excursion earlier had really tired him out. 

Davis picked up the phone and hesitated. The talk he had had with Tai had helped him, but he still felt slightly hollow. There was still one thing he could do, but he was wary to do so.  

Making a sound of frustration, Davis finally dialed the phone number he knew by heart and waited. Then, feeling disappointed by the constant sound of ringing, he nearly hung up, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice. _He goes,_ he thought nervously. 

_"Hello?" _

"Kari? It's me, Davis." 

_"Davis?" Kari repeated with mild surprise. "It's nice to hear from you, but you sound upset. Is something wrong?" _

"Yes! I mean no! Um…" Davis hesitated a moment, taking a deep breath. "I need to talk to you about something…" 

~The End~


End file.
